


Raging Wizards

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [61]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 751: Severus and Social Media: Pinterest.Beta(s):andemynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Raging Wizards

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 751: Severus and Social Media: Pinterest.
> 
> **Beta(s):** and **emynn**.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Raging Wizards

~

“Bellatrix was right,” Voldemort hissed at Severus. “I was foolish to trust you. Although I knew I’d have to kill you one day.” 

Potter tried a Slicing Hex, but with an almost negligent wave of his wand, Voldemort rebuffed it.

Severus shot another hex at Voldemort, dodging as it was returned. “Why’s that?” 

Voldemort’s eyes narrowed. “And so the last veneer of civility falls away, does it? You’re not even addressing me by my title now?” 

Severus snorted. “Titles aren’t randomly picked, _Tom_. Only teenaged girls daydreaming about being royalty and collecting pictures on Pinterest do such things.”

Voldemort roared.

~

Voldemort, clearly furious, attacked Severus wildly, his wand movements fast as he stabbed at the air, while Severus did the best he could parrying.

Keeping an eye on the Marauders, Severus tried to draw Voldemort’s fire to allow the other to attack, and for a few moments it worked. Black threw a hex that encased Voldemort in darkness, Potter shot hexes to the centre, and Lupin sent what looked like lightning slicing through it. Obviously it was a tactic they’d used together before. 

“Now!” shouted Potter, and they all three clapped their hands together. The darkness contracted then burst, exploding. 

~

They all stared at the space where Voldemort had been as black smoke billowed about. 

“Is…he gone?” whispered Lupin. 

“I won’t believe it until I burn his body myself,” spat Potter. Beside him, Black nodded. 

“He’s never more dangerous than when cornered,” murmured Severus, keeping his wand and his guard up. “Be careful!” 

Potter snorted. “If you say ‘constant vigilance’, Snape, I swear—”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Just…don’t relax quite yet.” 

Lupin exhaled. “No worries there.” He eyed Severus. “Did I hear you mention Pinterest? How do you know about that?” 

Severus shrugged. “Slytherin girls love— Watch out!” 

~

Lupin spun, but it was too late, a hex hit him square in the chest and he went down. 

“Remus!” screamed Black, shooting hexes into the smoke. “Fuck!” 

Both Severus and Potter threw up shields just as another hex came at them. Potter groaned, “What the fuck? How’s he doing this?”

Severus shook his head. “Is Lupin…alive?”

Black looked up from Lupin’s ominously still form. “Yes, just barely.” 

“This is no place for the injured,” said Severus. 

“Take him,” said Potter. “Snape and I’ve got this.” 

Black hesitated, then nodded, and a moment later he and Lupin were gone. 

~

Potter turned his back to Severus, his wand raised defensively. “We’ll have to trust each other. I’ll watch this side.” 

Severus hesitated for a long moment before turning around and pressing his back to Potter’s. When he finally did, Potter chuckled softly. 

“What?” snapped Severus. 

“Just marvelling at fate. Would you ever have predicted we’d end up fighting evil together?” 

“Definitely not,” muttered Severus. 

Potter hummed. “Oh, and speaking of Pinterest, Lily loves it, too.” 

“Is that so?” Severus’ eyes swept back and forth across the room. 

“I’m hoping— Maybe you can come over sometime so she can show you.” 

~

It took a moment for the words to sink in, but when they did, Severus froze. “What did you say?” 

“You heard me. I’m inviting you over to visit us. Lily has quite a collection of Pinterest pages.” 

Severus turned his head towards Potter. “I don’t understand.” 

“Keep your eyes on your section!” Potter sighed. “And it’s simple. I’ve been…thinking.” 

“I knew I smelled something burning.” 

“Ha, hilarious.” Potter cleared his throat. “But I’m serious, Snape. It’s obvious you’re not on Vol— _his_ side, at least not anymore. And Lily does say she misses you—” 

“Shh!” snapped Severus. “Look!” 

~

As they watched, the black smoke coalesced into a vaguely human shape. Severus shivered. Waves of Dark magic emanated from it. 

“Shit,” whispered Potter. 

Exhaling, Severus raised his wand higher, striving to quell his hand’s shaking. 

“Fools!” The hissing sounded as if it was all around them. “You’re no match for me! And do you know how I knew I’d one day have to kill you, Severus?” 

Severus gritted his teeth as Dark magic continued battering their combined shields. “How?”

“Because you’re ambitious. Almost as ambitious as me.” Voldemort laughed, and the smoke solidified into his form. “Now defend yourselves!” 

~


End file.
